


Buzzfeed Unsolved and You

by AussieBookworm



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Party, Friendship with a demon, I haven't written reader insert since I was like 13, I think I am the first person to write a reader insert for Buzzfeed Unsolved, M/M, PERFECT TIME TO START AGAIN IS NOW I GUESS, Possession, Reader Insert, Shane fucking loves to tease you, You know once I swore I would never write RPF ever again but here we are, demon shane, drunk friends, general spooky stuff, not in sexual way, yes you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieBookworm/pseuds/AussieBookworm
Summary: Some facts:You work for Buzzfeed.You are a camera operator.Shane Madej is ridiculously tallRyan Begara is a ball of sunshine.Shane Madej is not a demon





	Buzzfeed Unsolved and You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Reader Insert in ages so I made rules for me so it didn't seem tacky like it was when I first started writing Fanfiction. 
> 
> Those rules are:
> 
> Don’t use 1st person or 3rd person; Use 2nd person  
> If used, the reader’s pronouns are they/them  
> Name cannot be mentioned at all  
> Try not to make too mary sue  
> Past tense will be used
> 
> With that being said, enjoy

Your drink laid untouched and you read something on your phone. You were reading up on the history of Hotel Monte Vista, in Flagstaff Arizona. The history was interesting, to say the least. A ghost that hung raw meat from the chandelier in one room, two female ghosts that tried suffocating male guests, and a baby cried in the basement. Indeed, the hotel hosted a lot of history to entertain the Buzzfeed Unsolved fans. You remembered the meeting with the team behind Buzzfeed Blue’s star show, and the researchers were looking forward to this upcoming location. Ryan Begara, one of the hosts, side-eyed his co-host, Shane Madej, and stated that there were many ghosts so something would have to show up on camera. Shane, as per usual, rolled his eyes but said nothing. The meeting was adjourned with a date for filming to take place in a week’s time. You and the other camera operators had a system where you three would not give filming duties to the last person that did two episodes in a row. That meant it was Mark’s and your turn to go with the boys and film their exploration through a quote-unquote ‘haunted location’. Ryan stayed behind with the researchers to ask them about a few things they found out while the rest shuffled out of the room. You went to your desk and packed up your stuff. Your friends were in town and they wanted to hang out at their favourite bar. A hand appeared on your shoulder. You jumped, making your desk neighbour look up from their video and laugh.  
“You filming this week's episode?” Shane asked you.  
You swatted his hand away playfully.  
“Yeah. Why?”  
“I’m just curious. Who will win this week? Shaniacs or Boogaras?”  
You turned away.  
“Goodbye, Shane.”  
“Wait, no come back.” He playfully called out.  
You laughed loudly as you walked down the stairs into the lobby.

 

And there you were, reading up on the history of Hotel Monte Vista. The researchers didn’t tell the crew anything about the location in case Shane heard something before Ryan told him. The crew found it was more genuine that way and allowed for many jokes between Shane and Ryan. Thankfully, they always sent the camera operators a copy of the script and a list of websites for more information. You heard your name being called across the bar. You turned to see to see your friends laughing. You quickly pocketed your phone and smiled. One of them rolled their eyes.  
“Were you seriously on your phone?” he asked.  
“It was for work.” You defended.  
“Never picked you to be the workaholic type.”  
“Oh shut it. It was important.”  
“Then why were you reading up on the history of Hotel Monte Vista?” One of your friends asked.  
You stayed silent.  
“I did not realise you were reading my phone as got that drink. It still is for work. I figured I do some reading while you guys badly sang karaoke.”  
You friends laughed and pulled you to a table with enough seats for everyone.  
“What assignment has big Buzzfeed given you?” A friend asked.  
You looked at her confusedly.  
“You do know I occasionally film for Buzzfeed Unsolved, right?”  
“Oh! The ghost show! Ryan’s cute!” One of your male friends cried out loud.  
“That’s what you think? Just that he’s cute?” Someone else asked.  
The group laughed.  
“Has anything strange gone on while filming?” Another friend asked.  
“I mean… you’ve seen the episodes. The footsteps at Eastern State Penitentiary were strange, to be honest.”  
“What about the guy everyone thinks is a demon? The tall dude!” One of your other friends asked.  
You looked at him quizzically.  
“Shane?”  
“Yeah!”  
“You know the theory but can’t remember his name?”  
“I’m drunk! Cut me some slack! Is he actually a demon?” You sat back and pondered.

 

***

 

You were tired and jetlagged from the flight, but for some goddamn reason, you could not sleep to save your life. Adam, the other camera operator, was fast asleep in the bed across the room. You envied the sleeping man. Without warning, your stomach growled. Loudly. You quietly cursed and remembered that the hotel had a vending machine in the lobby. You silently pulled on your shoes and got your wallet and the keys before exiting the room and heading to the elevator.

As the machine ate your money smoothly, small lights underneath all the choices lit up. Some stayed unlit, waiting for more money to be put into the machine. You tiredly put in the number for a Kit-Kat. As candy bar dropped down, you crouched, ready to enjoy a hit of sugar before heading to bed. As you stood up, candy in hand, you turned to see someone walk into the hotel. You stopped, realizing it was Shane walking in. The clothes he had on were stained with a dark liquid like someone threw dark paint at him before running away. He looked startled to see you there. Before he could say anything, you muttered something about being too tired to function, turned, and walked towards the elevator. Shane awkwardly stood next to you, as the elevator made its descent to the floor you were on. You said nothing as you opened the Kit-Kat and started eating. Shane nervously looked at you the entire time. He was wearing his glasses that, not unlike the rest of his clothes, were covered in this red liquid. You noticed in the corner of your eye, was a small bit of cloth tucked behind his ear. You said nothing as you tiredly tapped your ear, drawing his attention. He slowly reached up and grabbed the cloth. You nodded as the elevator reached the ground floor. The doors opened and you two stepped inside. You pressed the button to your floor and waited for the doors to close. As the doors closed, you glanced at Shane and saw that in the few seconds since you last looked at him, he had cleaned himself up. There was no evidence of the dark liquid on Shane’s clothes. The only proof that he had walking to the hotel looking dishevelled was the black cloth that was tucked behind his ear, being held in his right hand. You said nothing as the elevator dinged and opened its door. You made your way to your room, just really wanting to sleep now. 

 

***

 

Adam walked off to set up a camera for some b-roll later on, leaving you to film the antics of Ryan and Shane. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Shane kept making sardonic remarks regarding anything that Ryan said, and Ryan kept pouting at Shane. Nothing out of the ordinary. This episode was being filmed at an old asylum, where some patients obviously forgot to check out. You admired Ryan only for the fact that he made it his mission to go through every room, no matter how scared he was. Shane stood to the side, always replying to whatever Ryan said with a bunch of sarcasm.  
“And room 420. The most haunted room apparently.” He said.  
“Are you sure the room isn’t full of people smoking pot?” Shane asked.  
His tone was different than normal. It seemed a bit tense. You looked at the taller man and saw he looked like he was ready to run. Ryan obviously didn’t pick up on this and laughed.  
“Well, I don’t see anything. Nor do I smell any pot.”  
“Do you even know what pot smells like?” Shane asked again, scratching a point on his arm.  
Ryan said nothing.  
“Ryan?” Shane asked, taking a step over to Ryan.  
Ryan turned to Shane with a guilty look.  
“Uh… no?”  
“Don’t lie to me, Ryan.”  
“Fine, I had a neighbour that smoke pot.” Shane laughed.  
The laugh seemed more staged than normal. Ryan breathed in and stepped into the room. He looked around and walked out again.  
“Nothing. We can do an EVP or spirit box session later in room 420 later.” Ryan commented, walking over to the next room.  
Shane quietly let out a breath that only you noticed.  
“Yeah, that sounds good.” He replied.

 

***

 

The duo had split up so one could lock themselves in a room and communicate with the ghosts. Ryan decided to go first, just to get it out of the way. Shane was standing away from the room and was reading one of the plaques, stating the history of the asylum. Once he finished reading, he turned to the camera you were holding. Adam had to get the shot of Ryan in the room. You jumped back at his speed. He grinned.  
“I’m not sure what’s going on in there, but I don’t think Ryan’s gonna last the five minutes. He is getting better though. Challenging ghosts, staying in places much longer, that kinda stuff. It’s very different from the Sallie house,”  
You looked down at the camera to make sure everything was in frame.  
“But one day, I’m afraid he’s gonna get himself stuck in a situation he can’t get out of.” Suddenly, the camera screen turned to black. You cursed and apologised to Shane without looking at him. You turned the camera off and turned it back on again. Thankfully, the screen lit up again. You quickly checked and saw the footage you just filmed was still there. You gave a sigh of relief.  
“Thank god,” You mumbled.  
You slowly looked up at Shane.  
“Nothing got lost…” You trailed off, noticing that Shane’s eyes were blacker than anything you had ever seen.  
You somehow knew he was watching your reaction, as he gave a grin with sharp pointy teeth. Your heartbeat loudly in your chest. You head Ryan loudly announce that is was time up, behind you. You looked at Ryan wasn’t acting any different from normal.  
“Great! Any ghosts pinch your butt?” Shane asked, from behind you.  
You whipped around and saw that Shane’s eyes and teeth were normal again. Ryan laughed and said something you didn’t register. You rest a hand on your heart and felt it beating quickly. You were pretty sure you were not hallucinating that time. 

 

***

 

“Great! Let’s make like a banana and split!” Adam cheered.  
The boys laughed at Adam’s pep at leaving.  
“I thought you said you were a Shaniac?” Ryan asked.  
“I am. I’m just fucking tired! Someone left our room in the middle of the night for a Kit-Kat and didn’t leave me one.”  
You playfully swatted Adam.  
“I told you already! You were asleep when I left the room! I forgot how light a sleeper you were!”  
“It’s common courtesy to give your co-worker a candy bar after leaving to grab one.”  
“Do you know how expensive vending machines are?”  
“I know you have enough change!”  
“I-”  
You cut yourself off, noticing a dark shape walking down the corridor in your periphery. You turned your head to look at it.  
“Hey, you alright?” Adam asked.  
Shane glanced in the direction you were looking while Ryan looked at you. You grabbed onto the camera bag with a tight grip as the figure disappeared.  
“Hello?” Adam asked.  
“I’m… fine. I thought I saw something.” You said turning back to the group.  
“You had me worried,” Ryan stated.  
You laughed.  
“Don’t worry, I don’t plan on dropping just yet.”  
As soon as that phrase was uttered, you felt like someone was pushing their way inside you. It felt extremely uncomfortable and painful, as you felt something or someone was forcing you away from the controls of your body and taking over. You took in a heavy breath.  
“You good?” Adam asked.  
As soon as he asked that, you fell to the floor. The three men you were chatting with let out different cries of alarm. You tried crying out that you were okay but couldn’t. You tried standing up again but couldn’t. You tried doing anything other than lying on the floor but couldn’t. Your eyelids felt extremely heavy. Despite you trying your hardest not to close your eyes and succumb to the darkness, you failed and fell unconscious.

 

Next thing you knew, you were lying in a bed with your eyes still closed, hearing someone tell someone else to go and get something to eat or drink. You heard two people mumble in agreeance and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. Your eyes slowly opened. You were in a hospital and leaning over you was Shane Madej. His eyes were black again and glaring at you.  
“You need to get out.” He stated.  
You couldn’t answer the question, as your mouth made the words “Fucking make me, Madej. I know what you’ve done.”  
Your voice was gruffer than normal. Shane sighed.  
“Obviously not, seeing how you are still here.”  
You spat at Shane’s feet.  
“I’m not leaving. I like this vessel.”  
Your lips pulled into a cruel yet victorious smile.  
“Very well then,” Shane said.  
You suddenly felt alarmed and at the look Shane was giving you. He cleared his throat and started muttering something. You let out a cry of pain, as Shane kept muttering. It sounded a lot like Latin. You cried again before you felt immediately lighter. You may have felt lighter, but that didn’t make the pain in your chest feel better. Suddenly, the pain stopped. You felt lighter than a cloud. Whatever was there before was gone. You stared up at Shane as his chanting concluded. He stared at you quizzically, once finished.  
“You okay?” He asked.  
“Shane Alexander Madej, what the actual fuck just happened?” You asked, regaining control of your voice.  
“Alright, it’s you.” He said, sighing and sitting back down.  
He blinked and his eyes were back to normal.  
“Shane, I want answers. Now.”  
He groaned.  
“Figured you might say that. Go ahead. Ask me what you want to know..”  
“You’re a-”  
“Demon? Yeah. Kinda amazed you haven’t picked up on that yet.”  
“What happened to me?”  
“You were awake during the exorcism. You were possessed by a demon. And before you ask, I didn’t know her, but she knew me.”  
You sat back.  
“So… last night in the lobby…?”  
“Previous night, actually. I thought the lobby was going to be empty. Turns out it wasn’t.”  
“Wait, what was all over your clothes? Was it...?”  
“Blood? Yeah.”  
You thought about your next question.  
“Why were you dropping hints that you were demon to me?”  
“What do you-”  
“Don’t play dumb, Madej. If a camera stops working and your eyes turn black, that isn’t exactly a coincidence.”  
“I completely forgot about, to be honest. I wanted to tease you and see if you thought what happened the night before actually happened.”  
“So… why do this show with Ryan?”  
“We’re good friends and don’t particularly want to see him taken over by a demon.”  
“But you let me get-”  
“It wasn’t on purpose. I usually try to protect the camera operators and anyone else with us, but I wasn’t on my A-game last night and slipped up. I’m glad it wasn’t Ryan, though.”  
You nodded.  
“Why work at Buzzfeed, then?” Shane shrugged.  
“This vessel was doing film production in college before fooling around drunkenly with an Ouija Board and getting possessed by me. I heard about Buzzfeed and decided that was the way to go.”  
“Why keep possessing this dude?”  
“He fought at first but he’s kinda given up after seeing how much better I am at this human thing than him.”  
You chuckled quietly before looking up at Shane.  
“Time for the elephant in the room. Have you told Ryan?”  
Shane said nothing. He stared at the heart rate monitor next to your bed.  
“Here’s the thing. You absolutely cannot tell Ryan.”  
“Why can’t I tell him that you’re a fucking-”  
“Don’t say it out loud.”  
“But-”  
“Hush,” Shane snapped. “You really worried Ryan by getting possessed by that goddamn lesser demon, and telling him that you were possessed, or that his best friend is a demon isn’t the best thing to do in this situation.”  
“But he really wants proof. Unsolved is his baby. Why won’t you give him something?”  
“It’s too dangerous. I intend to keep Ryan safe. Do I have your silence?”  
You said nothing, watching the demon beside you.  
“What do I get in return?” Shane sighed.  
“Protection-”  
“Lame.”  
“And the ability to keep your memories after this.”  
You sat up startled.  
“Wait, you can erase my memories?!”  
“Do you really want to find out?”  
You froze at the deathly glare Shane was giving you. You felt a shiver run down your spine.  
“No, sir. It’s a deal.”  
“Shake on it. It’s the only way to confirm the deal.”  
“Fine.” You conceded, holding out your hand.  
Shane grabbed your hand and shook it firmly.  
“Then it’s settled. If you tell Ryan, I will break every bone in your body and skin you alive. Slowly.”  
You shuddered once more.  
“Wish I learnt about the terms of our contract before shaking. Get a demon lawyer to look over it.”  
Shane snorted.  
“A deal’s a deal.” He stated as the room door opened to reveal Ryan and Adam with three sandwiches.  
“They had no hotdogs there and- you’re awake!” Ryan cried, running over to the bed.  
You laughed.  
“Sorry to have worried you. I must have collapsed from exhaustion.”  
“And here I was, afraid you’d been possessed by a demon!”  
You and Shane laughed. 

 

***

 

“We might do a spirit box later.” Ryan planned as he walked down the corridor.  
Mark followed the two, getting the camera ready. Your camera was already out and getting some b-roll. You lingered near one of the cells of the closed prison and got your tripod out of its bag. It had been two weeks since your little incident and conversation with Shane and nothing had really changed much. Just as you were about to get the tripod plate to screw into the camera, you noticed Shane lingering behind. You glanced up at the tall man curiously. He glanced over his shoulder, shook his head, and gestured for you to move away. You did so without questioning, not wanting a repeat of last week. You could get a better shot somewhere else

 

***

 

“Happy Holidays!” Ryan cried as he gave you a gift.  
You opened it to reveal a new scarf. Your current scarf was not looking the best and was definitely planning on getting a new one.  
“Ryan! You’re the best! Here.”  
You passed him your gift. He opened it, revealing a ghost plushie holding the sign saying ‘#Boogara’ you painstakingly embroidered yourself. Ryan gasped and hugged the plushie.  
“I love it! You reckon they’ll allow me to put it on the Unsolved HQ desk?”  
You laughed.  
“Maybe, if it doesn’t fall over too much.”  
Ryan laughed.  
“Happy holidays man. May next year be kind to you.”  
“Same for you. Do you know the whereabouts of Mark or Adam? I still need to give them their gifts.” Ryan asked.  
“I think they were over near the chocolate fountain.”  
“Thanks!” Ryan said, walking over to the chocolate fountain to give the other camera operators their gifts.  
You watched everyone else chat with their coworkers over some beer and exchange presents. Holidays were always enjoyable. There was just something about giving gifts to good friends and playing around in the cold weather that made you feel nostalgic. You felt a hand on your shoulder, jolting you out of your stupor. You jumped and turned to see Shane smiling at you.  
“Happy Holidays. Enjoying the party?”  
“Definitely. This year has been a busy year.”  
Shane nodded.  
“Any plans for the winter break?” He asked.  
“I may go and see my family or some old friends. I don’t know. You?”  
“I’m not sure yet. Maybe I’ll travel somewhere warm.”  
Shane gave you a wink. You rolled your eyes at him.  
“Either way, here.” He said, passing you a present.  
You opened the box to see some leaves inside. Shane leaned down to whisper in your ear.  
“You were right, there are ghosts in your house. Light the end so it’s only lightly smoking and go around each room in your house and fill them with a little bit of smoke. The ghost should go away then.”  
You nodded and put the lid on the box again.  
“Would it be rude to say I told you so?”  
“Not at all. I have no idea where they came from.”  
“I told you so.”  
Shane laughed.  
“Here.” You said, passing him a box.  
He opened the box to reveal a white mug with the purple devil emoji on the side. Shane grinned.  
“This is adorable. I am definitely going to tease Ryan about this.”  
“I wouldn’t be so sure. I gave him a ghost plushie that says Boogara on it.”  
“Oh come on! No hot dog plushie saying it’s a Shaniac?”  
“It’s hard finding hot dog plushies.”  
“Bullshit.”  
The two of you started laughing like maniacs.

 

***

 

You were having a nice evening stroll through the woods. Not like you got lost walking to your friend’s house. Nope. Not like that at all. Either way, you were in the woods and it was dark. Deep down, you were a teensy bit glad that you brought pepper spray with you. They did say hindsight was 20/20 and you did not want to have that thought while recovering from stab wounds in hospital. You heard an owl screech somewhere as you stepped over a log. You jumped. No matter how many locations you visited as a part of Buzzfeed Unsolved, you were always jumpy walking through the woods of a nighttime. You were wondering how far you were until you reached your house until you heard heavy footsteps nearby. You fumbled for your pepper spray, your heart beating extremely fast. You heard someone curse as they tripped over something and fell to the ground. A few seconds passed as the person got up and walked into the clearing you were in. You shrieked loudly and pushed the person over. They made a sound of surprise as they hit the ground. You shrieked once more, getting ready to spray before realising it was Buzzfeed’s resident demon.  
“Shane! You gave me a heart attack!” You cried, pocketing the pepper spray and helping him up.  
“Sorry. Long legs are not fun to navigate large forests with. Or to stay upright when you’re getting pushed over by a coworker.” He commented as he got up.  
You snorted. Like that fateful night in the lobby, your phone torch revealed his clothes to be covered in a dark liquid.  
“Do I want to know?” You asked, pointing to his clothes.  
Shane shrugged.  
“Cultists tried summoning me. No, wait. They did summon me but the sacrifice wasn’t big enough. Wanna a demon’s protection while walking home?”  
“Yes, please. I’ve been worried I’m going to get mugged.”  
Shane looped his arm around yours and started walking alongside you.  
“How big does the sacrifice need to be? No, scrap that. Why would people summon you?” You spoke up.  
“Aw, are you saying people would be disappointed seeing me after going through the hard work of a ritual?”  
“No, I just wanna know why demons get summoned.”  
Shane contemplated your question for a bit.  
“Uh… 45% of the time to kill someone. 50% of the time for proof. 5% of the time completely by accident.”  
“How does one summon a demon by accident?”  
“You’d be surprised.”  
“Okay, next time you need to give me a gift and you don’t know what to get me, get me a book about these rituals. I could pitch an idea for a video.”  
“Roger Roger.”  
You two were silent as you stumbled over a tree stump.  
“So… you killed these people because of a small sacrifice? How big does a sacrifice need to be?”  
“Most people believe a human sacrifice will be enough to sate me, but just a bag of sour worms will do it for me.”  
You wheezed.  
“And you kill them all if the sacrifice isn’t big enough?”  
“You got it.”  
“Right. Remind me to give you a call anytime the abusive asshole that was my ex shows up.”  
“Sounds like a plan.”

 

***

 

“That’s a long time to think. Is he actually a demon or not?”  
You grinned.  
“Nah, he wouldn’t hurt a fly. The dude’s a big dork. He loves teasing Ryan. He’s basically same in real life as he is on screen.”  
“I told you so!” One your friends cried to their significant other.  
“You never know! Demons may be real! Didn’t they faint one time on set?” They asked, pointing to you.  
“I was honestly so jetlagged and exhausted that I passed out.”  
You quickly finished your drink.  
“Speaking of exhausted, I’m gonna head home. I’ll see you guys later.”  
The group cried out their farewells as you grabbed your bag and walked out of the bar. You called an Uber and told the driver to take you home. 

 

Once you were home, you hung your keys on a hook near the door. You headed over to your fridge to grab a drink of water before you hit the hay. You took a sip of some water and noticed a note and a book on your kitchen bench. You picked it up. There were only two words on it. ‘Thanks! -Shane’ You turned over the note expecting to see something else. It was blank. You picked up the book. It had a plain faded leather bound. You opened the book to see it listing rituals and sigils to create. You grinned and shut the book. You reached into your pocket and texted Shane. 

**Today** 0:12

You got the book! Thank you! You’re the best!  
All I need now is a sceptic and a believer to  
react to the contents and it’d be a great video  
Know any believers or sceptics?

All that Shane sent in reply was the smiling devil emoji

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr, at Aussie-Bookworm!


End file.
